Neon Genesis Evangelion Eva X Unknown and Y Secret
by Ming Yueh
Summary: The Seventh Child has been identified and brought to Nerv. She seems so peaceful...Too peaceful for fighting. But while she is amidst bitter memories, Shinji will find secrets about her he never thought possible. Secrets, that not even she herself knew.
1. Kaiolohia

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. I do not own the song used for the show either.

Time: Two years after Shinji first began piloting Unit 01.

Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Zhounen yo shinwa ni nare

Aoi kaze ga ima Mune no DOA wo tataite mo

Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete Hohoende'ru anata

Sotto fureru mono Motomeru koto ni muchuu de

Unmei sae mada shiranai Itaike na hitomi

Dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou Sono senaka ni wa

Haruka mirai mezasu tame no Hane ga aru koto

Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de Omoide wo uragiru nara

Kono sora wo daite kagayaku Shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Zutto nemutte'ru Watashi no ai no yurikago

Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni Yobareru asa ga kuru

Hosoi kubisuji wo Tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru Sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

Tojikometai kedo Moshimo futari aeta koto ni

Imi ga aru nara Watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

Tame no BAIBURU Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru Dakishimeta inochi no katachi

Sono yume ni mezameta toki Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

Rekishi wo tsukuru Megami nante narenai mama

Watashi wa ikiru Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

Omoide wo uragiru nara Kono sora wo daite kagayaku

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare!

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

**_X Unknown and Y Secret_**

Chapter One

Kaiolohia

It was early evening, and Shinji sat at the airport chair, thinking of his conversation with Masato earlier that day…

"Why do **I** have to pick up the Seventh Eva Pilot?" Shinji questioned.

"Because," Masato explained, "Ritsuko and I are going to the Festival; it only comes around once a year, you know. Someone has to pick her up. We received her Eva and luggage this morning; all that's left is to pick the person up."

"Do you even know who he or she looks like?" Shinji asked "Besides, I was going to the carnival with some friends. I even got Ayanami to go with us!"

"Shinji, the carnival's here all year!" Misato stated. "The Festival's only staying here today!"

Shinji sighed, "What's her name? …"

"It says here her name is Kaiolohia."

"Kai…Olohia?"

"Yes, that's right."

* * *

Shinji rewound his music and played it again. Then, Shinji suddenly noticed a beautiful girl. She was wearing a white no sleeved sundress; it had a simple design on it of flowers. But however simple and plain it was, it accentuated her body figure well. She had headphones around her neck that connected to something inside her purse. 

The girl had blonde hair and shadow blue eyes with silver and gold flecks. She had silver hoop earrings engraved with words he couldn't read from that distance. She had a white gold chain necklace; at the end of the necklace was a silver heart locket. On the locket engraved was the name "Zephyr Artemis Phoenix Hana".

Shinji felt some sort of jealous towards the guy whose name was engraved upon her necklace. She looked around a bit, saw him, and walked towards him. Many teens around made wolf calls at her, but she didn't seem to notice. As she walked closer, Shinji could here her music. He recognized it to be a song called Itazurana Kiss. Shinji wondered why she was approaching him.

"Hi," She said when she was a few inches away. "You must be Shinji."

"Uh…" Shinji said, noticing the mad, jealous glances from the other teens. "Yeah…" He said slowly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said enthusiastically. "NERV headquarters sent me a picture of you late this afternoon, and I just got it. They said that all of my stuff had been flown earlier than I, so at least we don't have the trouble of carrying them."

"Oh, you must be Kaiolohia." Shinji commented.

She smiled, "Why don't we go? I called Misato to get my limousine ready for me."

"Limousine?"

* * *

"Wow." Shinji said, dumbfounded. They were in front of the airport looking at a long, black limousine. 

Kaiolohia giggled, one foot already in the limo, "Well come on, Shinji." Her music changed to a different track, another one that Shinji recognized, though not as well. It's called Ignited by T.M. Revolution.

Shinji quickly followed her into the limo.

"So, where do you want to go?" Kaiolohia asked, pulling a drink out of a cooler in the limo.

Caught off guard by the question, Shinji faltered, "W-what?"

"Where would you like to go?" Kaiolohia pulled a drink out for Shinji too. (Don't worry; none of the drinks she drinks are alcoholic.)

"Well…I _was_ supposed to go meet some friends at the carnival today…"

"Okay, then we'll go to the carnival." Kaiolohia quickly went to the limo driver and asked him to go to the carnival. He nodded and took an abrupt turn. In minutes, the limousine pulled into the carnival parking lot. The two new friends stepped out.

"I'll call you when we're going to go home." Kaiolohia stated. The driver nodded, waved goodbye, and then drove away. "Well, let's go inside!"

* * *

Kaiolohia and Shinji walked to the ticket counter. Kaiolohia bought the tickets, although Shinji requested that he pay for the tickets. 

"Where were you supposed to meet your friends?" Kaiolohia asked.

"Near the larger Ferris Wheel." Shinji answered.

The two looked from the three Ferris Wheels in the carnival and decided the one in front of them not fifty yards away was the largest one. Despite the wolf calls and regular asking of her phone number, Kaiolohia ignored all other guys accept Shinji.

* * *

"Oh, man," Toji commented. "I wish I'd accepted to getting the Seventh Child!" 

"Well I don't think she's that pretty." Asuka stated.

"Whatever." Keisuke said.

"Everyone, this is Kaiolohia." Shinji said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kaiolohia said.

"There's a question I wanna ask you." Keisuke said. "What ever happened to the Sixth Child?"

Kaiolohia suddenly turned, "I think I'll go get some cotton candy, anyone wants some?"

"I do, that is, if you're paying." Asuka stated.

"Sure, fine, whatever." Kaiolohia said bitterly.

Asuka laughed when she was gone, "What a stupid girl! Buying cotton candy for me, ha! _As **if** I were her friend_!"

"Asuka, can't you see she's upset?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah." Keisuke agreed.

"Why'd you have to go and ask about the Sixth Child, anyway, Keisuke?" Toji rounded on him.

"I didn't know that it would upset her this much!" Keisuke said defensively.

"Ch, figures." Toji said.

With jealousy sinking strangely into his stomach, Shinji had a hunch that the locket around Kaiolohia's neck had been given to her by the Sixth Child.

* * *

A minute later, Kaiolohia returned and handed Asuka a large bag of cotton candy. She was quiet, her eyes looking downwards. 

"Hey, um Kaiolohia, I was wondering, do you want to go on any of the rides?" Shinji asked. "Or maybe the Ferris Wheel?"

"I guess the Ferris Wheel's alright…" Kaiolohia said sadly. Then, her face suddenly brightened, "I'll go with Shinji…And her, Rei."

Rei, who had been quiet the entire time, looked up and met Kaiolohia's eyes.

'There's something familiar about her…' Rei thought.

"Okay, then let's go." Shinji stated.

* * *

"Wow, isn't the view great up here?" Shinji asked. 

"Mm hm." Kaiolohia suddenly looked downwards, falling out of the cart a little too much than she'd intended.

"Kaiolohia!" Shinji grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the cart.

"I'm fine." Kaiolohia chuckled.

Shinji sighed in relief. As the Ferris Wheel began the second circle around, the afternoon sky melted into the night sky. The wheel stopped at the very top, exposing Rei, Shinji, and Kaiolohia to the moon's rays. The moon was slightly behind Kaiolohia, giving her a soft, bluish glow.

Shinji looked at Kaiolohia, thinking, 'She looks just like an angel…'

"You really should be more careful about this cart, Kaiolohia." Shinji stated.

Her music, having now switched back to Itazurana Kiss, was loud, but somehow didn't seem to shatter the peace of their ride despite the music. Kaiolohia turned to Shinji, smiling, making him freeze slightly, "Shinji, my name's not Kaiolohia."

"It's not?"

She shook her head; Shinji suddenly found himself wishing that the name on her locket was her real name, though knowing full well that that name was a boy's name.

"Kaiolohia is the name that I gave my Eva."

"Your Eva?"

"Yes."

"Then what's you real name?"

Her smile grew larger, but with a soft expression, "My real name is Evangelina Isadora Phoena Hana." (Evangelina: ee-van-gehl-ee-nuh-Origin: Greek/Isadora: ee-suh-door-uh-Origin: Greek/Phoena: fee-nuh-Origin: Greek) (Hana is her last name)

* * *

**_NEXT TIME ON EVA X UNKNOWN AND Y SECRET..._**

**Misato** -

Well, the new Eva pilot is here. Who is she? Why did she keep her name a secret until the Ferris ride? Who is the person whose name is engraved on her necklace? Could the necklace really be given to her by the Sixth Child, and where is he/she?

NEXT TIME, Evangelina.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Evangelina

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Genesis Evangelion_; however, I do own the character _Evangelina_.

Note: I would like to thank _fan of this story _for reviewing my story.

Note 2: I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

Her smile grew larger, but with a soft expression, "My real name is Evangelina Isadora Phoena Hana."

Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Zhounen yo shinwa ni nare

Aoi kaze ga ima Mune no DOA wo tataite mo

Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete Hohoende'ru anata

Sotto fureru mono Motomeru koto ni muchuu de

Unmei sae mada shiranai Itaike na hitomi

Dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou Sono senaka ni wa

Haruka mirai mezasu tame no Hane ga aru koto

Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de Omoide wo uragiru nara

Kono sora wo daite kagayaku Shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Zutto nemutte'ru Watashi no ai no yurikago

Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni Yobareru asa ga kuru

Hosoi kubisuji wo Tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru Sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

Tojikometai kedo Moshimo futari aeta koto ni

Imi ga aru nara Watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

Tame no BAIBURU Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru Dakishimeta inochi no katachi

Sono yume ni mezameta toki Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

Rekishi wo tsukuru Megami nante narenai mama

Watashi wa ikiru Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

Omoide wo uragiru nara Kono sora wo daite kagayaku

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare!

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

_**X Unknown and Y Secret**_

Chapter Two

Evangelina

After they'd left the carnival in Evangelina's limousine last night, she dropped everyone off at their houses. Then, she went to her house, a large, lonely white mansion with white flowers all around.

It was lonely, but quiet. Too quiet…While walking into the yard, she turned her music up higher. She unlocked the large front door, said good night to the limo driver, and walked inside. It was huge, bigger than any home in this city. An overly large two story mansion, painted a white color. That's all it was. It had a lot of furniture inside, but that wasn't enough. There were no photos on the walls, accept three. All three were of a white haired boy; his eyes were silver with blue and golden flecks. One was of the boy as a five year old, another as a twelve year old. The third one was of him as a fifteen year old; on the picture in neat cursive letters, the boy had written "Missing You. Love, Zephyr." He'd sent it to her a year ago…

Most would kill to live in a place that she did; most would kill to live the way she lived. But, she didn't care much. This house, the house she'd inherited; this was the first time she'd ever really been in here. When they'd told her about everything: why she'd she never had any parents, what had happened to them; things like that. But the worst of it was…They'd told her of all things she'd inherited. She never wanted them, but they were hers.

Evangelina walked up the stairs of her house and went to her room. She took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

"Shinji, here's Kaiolohia's I.D. card; she'll need it to get into NERV headquarters." Misato stated. "Here's her address; I want you two to pick her up and bring her to NERV."

"Oh…" Asuka whined. "Why do we have to go pick _her_ up? …"

"Her name's not Kaiolohia." Shinji commented, looking up at Misato. "Her name's Evangelina."

"You're kidding!" Misato said. "They said on her personal clipboard that her name was Kaiolohia."

"Well, it's not." Shinji said.

Misato sighed, "Anyway, we'll sort that out later. I have to get to headquarters soon, or I'll be in big trouble. Just don't forget to go get Kai – Evangelina."

* * *

Asuka and Shinji stepped out of the house. They heard a honk and peered over the railing. Evangelina's head popped out of her limo window.

"Hey!" Evangelina waved. Toji looked out the window as well. Rei sat quietly inside. "I thought I'd bring us to NERV today!"

A moment later, and they were leaving to NERV headquarters. Shinji Sat to Evangelina's right, while Rei was on her left. Toji sat next to Asuka. Everyone in the car could hear Evangelina's music; it was playing Invoke, another one by T.M. Revolution.

Shinji looked at Evangelina. In the sunlight from outside, something on Evangelina's hand shined. Shinji looked at it and found that it was a white gold ring, on her ring finger. It appeared to be some sort of wedding band; the words "I Love You for All Eternity" were engraved upon it.

Shinji felt a pang of jealousy again, and thought to himself, 'Is she married? … To that Zephyr person?' (Sixteen year olds can get married, as long as they get consent from their parent(s).

"Here," Asuka shoved Evangelina's I.D. card hastily into her hands.

"Thank you, Asuka." Evangelina said.

* * *

They arrived at NERV headquarters and scanned their cards in. They entered the magnificently large area.

"Ah, you're all here." Misato stated. "Okay, good, we're going to take some tests with all of you and your Evas. Today we'll be doing the cleanse test."

"So…What do we do exactly?" Evangelina asked from inside the cockpit of her Eva.

"Just sit there calmly, Evangelina." Misato commented.

"Oh…"

* * *

"Nervous?" Shinji asked Evangelina.

She nodded, "I heard Miss Misato say to Miss Ritsuko that this is one of the most difficult one of the tests: Movement and Nerve Synchronization."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Shinji stated.

Evangelina smiled a soft, bright smile, "Thank you Shinji, for having confidence in me."

* * *

"Alright, next we're going to test how well you interact with your Evas." Misato explained. "Evangelina, why don't you go first?"

"What do I do exactly?" Evangelina asked.

"When we tell you to start, just begin to move around the chamber."

"Okay,"

"Begin," Misato stated.

* * *

Evangelina began to move her Eva. At first everything seemed fine. Everything, all her nerves, seemed to be perfectly synchronized with the Eva.

"Everything appears to be fine," Ritsuko said.

A scream suddenly rang through out the whole of NERV. It was nerve racking, really. It was a high pitched, bone shivering, spine tingling scream. At first it seemed to resonate from everywhere.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked.

"Where's it coming from?" Asuka wondered.

"Is it an Angel?" Misato suggested.

* * *

The Eva Evangelina sat in began to move uncontrollably, attacking all the walls in the chamber.

* * *

"What are the stats on synchronization?" Ritsuko asked.

"The readings are fine; everything is perfectly synchronized!" Someone shouted.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Misato shouted. "How's her life line? Pull it up on the big screen!"

* * *

Another scream resonated through out NERV.

Her life line was pulled up, and it appeared to be normal. Maybe a little slower, but all in all okay. The Eva continued to thrash. And suddenly it stopped, right in front of the large window they watched through.

"Why do you fight for them…" The question said almost in a whisper. It was strange, and seemed to come from nowhere. It was no one's voice, none that they knew of.

"Because…They need my help," Another voice rang out. It was Evangelina's!

"Why do they need help? Their destruction is inevitable. Why don't you stop now, and give us Evas some rest? We tire too."

"No, we can't rest."

"Why not?"

"Because, not even the humans can rest now, because if we do the Angels will destroy us."

"But I told you, the destruction of the humans is unpreventable."

"If we fight hard enough, we can."

A long, strange silence fell over all of NERV, except the occasional beep of Evangelina's heart life line.

"Why do you fight for a side that doesn't care about each other?"

"We do care about each other. Why do you think we fight so hard?"

"Yes, but why do you fight for a side that keeps secrets from each other? Keep secrets that need to be known to others."

"What're you talking about?"

"You will find that this place holds secrets that out bests all the other secrets of the world."

"You're crazy! Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Why do you fight for a side that will just leave you when you need them most?"

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"Just like your mother left you there, crying in that room."

"Be quiet; shut up."

"That's what they'll all do,"

"Be quiet!"

Evangelina's life line dwindled down a bit.

"They'll all do it, even the ones you think are your friends."

"Be quiet!"

"Like Toji Suzuhara, Rea Ayanami, Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka as well."

"Stop it," Evangelina raised her voice slightly.

"And even that other boy, Shinji Ikari."

"Stop it!"

Evangelina's life line dwindled a little more; it almost completely stopped.

"They'll all leave you, just like your brother left you a year ago on that street to cry, all by yourself."

"**_Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_**!" Evangelina's scream resounded off the walls again.

"No!" Toji shouted as what little life left within Evangelina shrank away, and the beeping of her heart monitor life line stopped as a long seemingly endless beep replaced it.

"The Eva's draining her of her life energy!" Ritsuko yelled.

Evangelina's synchronizations parted at a rapid rate.

"Save her!" Misato shouted, as another scream sounded, and died quickly. "Just save her!"

"Evangelinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shinji shouted.

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON EVA X UNKNOWN AND Y SECRET...**_

**Toji – **

Evangelina has been landed with trouble on her first day here. She falls into a deep coma, but the doctors can't find any real reason that she should be in one. She's slowly recovering her energy, but she should've made a full recovery by now. Could this possibly be the result of something much deeper? Does she even want to come out of the coma? Does she even want to live?

NEXT TIME, Zephyr.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Zephyr

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Genesis Evangelion_; however, I do own the character _Evangelina_.

Note: I would like to thank _Queen Caira_ for reviewing my story!

"They'll all leave you, just like your brother left you a year ago on that street to cry, all by yourself."

"**_Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_**!" Evangelina's scream resounded off the walls again.

"No!" Toji shouted as what little life left within Evangelina shrank away, and the beeping of her heart monitor life line stopped as a long seemingly endless beep replaced it.

"The Eva's draining her of her life energy!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Save her!" Misato shouted, as another scream sounded, and died quickly. "Just save her!"

"Evangelinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shinji shouted.

Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Zhounen yo shinwa ni nare

Aoi kaze ga ima Mune no DOA wo tataite mo

Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete Hohoende'ru anata

Sotto fureru mono Motomeru koto ni muchuu de

Unmei sae mada shiranai Itaike na hitomi

Dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou Sono senaka ni wa

Haruka mirai mezasu tame no Hane ga aru koto

Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de Omoide wo uragiru nara

Kono sora wo daite kagayaku Shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Zutto nemutte'ru Watashi no ai no yurikago

Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni Yobareru asa ga kuru

Hosoi kubisuji wo Tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru Sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

Tojikometai kedo Moshimo futari aeta koto ni

Imi ga aru nara Watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

Tame no BAIBURU Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru Dakishimeta inochi no katachi

Sono yume ni mezameta toki Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

Rekishi wo tsukuru Megami nante narenai mama

Watashi wa ikiru Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu Hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

Omoide wo uragiru nara Kono sora wo daite kagayaku

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare!

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

_**X Unknown and Y Secret**_

Chapter Three

Zephyr

"How is she?" Misato asked urgently. Ritsuko, Asuka, Rei, Toji, and Shinji were all sitting outside of a room in the Intensive Care Unit. "Please tell me we got her here on time! Please tell me that she's still alive!"

The doctor hesitated.

"Well?" Misato said angrily.

The doctor hesitated again, but this time continued, "To tell you the truth, we can't really figure out what's wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" Toji asked.

"Well…" The doctor hesitated again. "You see, when you got her here, we tried everything we could, and she supposedly didn't survive."

"She's dead?" Asuka asked with concern, much to the amazement of the people around her.

"Not exactly," The doctor continued. "You see, the people who were supposed to remove her body found that she was alive. She was breathing well, too. She didn't need a machine to help her breath at all. We immediately rushed her into this room and she's been monitored since.

"Most of her energy has been drained, but it's slowly recovering. She should be fine. Actually, she should be ready to go home in about two hours." The doctor abruptly stopped.

"And?" Ritsuko asked.

"So…We can take her home now?" Misato said hopefully.

"Well…No."

"What? Why not?" Misato inquired, outraged.

The doctor held a hand up, "She _should_ be ready to go home in two hours. However, she cannot. Doctors are still examining her. We've had about five doctors examine the same case, and still nothing!"

"What's wrong with her?" Shinji wondered, speaking for the first time they got to the hospital.

"We're not sure. As far as we can tell, she has no reason to be the way she is now. And yet…She is."

"Can we go in and see her?" Toji said hopefully.

"Not at the present. We're still doing some examinations. Come back tomorrow, if you still want to visit."

"Damn doctor," Toji muttered as the rather large group walked away, Shinji lagging behind. He looked at the door to Evangelina's room. There was a gigantic window that you could look through to her room, but a large, colorful curtain was drawn so no one could see what was going on inside.

Shinji sighed.

* * *

Kensuke walked up to Toji, who was lying flat on his back, watching the sky. They were on top of the school building, "You're not supposed to skip class," He stated.

"We had another Eva Pilot join Saturday night."

"Aw, man! And they still haven't chosen me?"

"Yeah…"Toji said dryly.

"Hey," Kensuke said, "They called her name out today during attendance. The teacher said she was a transfer student from some private academy."

"Oh…"

"What's up?" Kensuke asked worriedly. "I mean, I've seen you down in the dumps before, but never like this."

"It's about Evangelina…"

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma."

* * *

Toji walked into Evangelina's room and sat down on a chair next to her bed. He leaned back and looked out the small window. It showed the sky, as her bed was in one of the upper floors. A bird fluttered by and chirped merrily.

Toji sighed, "You should really wake up soon, Evangelina." Evangelina had no reaction. She didn't even show any facial expressions. "You've got Shinji all depressed and everything."

Toji paused for a long time. This was about the sixth or seventh day Evangelina had been in the hospital. Toji had come to visit her everyday. Asuka came often as well. Misato and Ritsuko came whenever they had the chance to, but it was pretty bad at NERV. Rei never came, and Shinji only came about four days. However, he was very depressed.

"Well…Shinji gets depressed a lot, but never this much. We all miss you; Asuka even misses you. I know, he hasn't come as often as me, but he really misses you. Don't you even want to come out of this coma? Even if you don't, please come out of it any way. Shinji…I'm afraid he might get all suicidal on us if you don't."

Toji sat there, watching Evangelina's sleeping form. He wondered about the necklace around her neck. The name imprinted on it was long, just like hers. Their last names were the same, too.

"Is this Zephyr guy your brother or something?" Toji asked.

Toji stood and picked up her necklace. He turned it over, but there was nothing written on the back. There were no clues to who he really was.

Toji looked up at the clock, "Well…I have to go. I'll be late for school otherwise."

* * *

Evangelina's hair swayed beautifully in the wind. A nurse had come earlier to open the window. The door to her room opened and closed quietly. The person who'd entered sat next to her, hardly making a sound, on the chair Toji had sat in earlier. It was night time, and the moon could be seen from her window. Its light shined directly onto Evangelina, giving her that bluish glow again.

He watched her silently as she breathed deeply. She really was beautiful. He smiled a soft smile, "Come out of your coma, Takara." He said softly. "Come see the world. Recognize it, and all of its wonders. I miss watching you walk or drive in a limousine to school, I miss watching you going home…Talking with your new found friends, especially Shinji."

Evangelina remained in her same position, but a small smile seemed to grace her elegant face.

He reached a hand out and touched her face. How sad he felt to see her like this, "Wake up, my precious. How it pains your friends to see you this way. How it pains me to see you in such conditions. If not for them, will you awaken for me, Takara my precious?"

He waited for awhile, and no reaction came. Then, Evangelina suddenly stirred. Her face scrunched slightly, and then melted into a small, graceful smile. Her beautiful eyes slowly fluttered open, and she reached a hand up to the person's hand, which had cupped her face when he noticed her waking up.

Evangelina turned her head slightly to the side to see who'd cupped her face. Though the moon's light shined and revealed her, it only cast shadows on the person sitting next to her. She smiled slightly; his hand was warm and comforting, "Who are you?"

"That's not really the subject, as of now. All that really matters is that you're awake now. Your friends have worried about you, Takara."

"My name isn't Takara," Evangelina said gently, her smile growing slightly.

"I know. I must be leaving soon. Sleep, Precious. Your friends will visit you in the morning, and how thrilled they'll be to find you awake. Oh, I bought you a new dress. I'll leave it here for you. Wear it, if you like. It's not up to me."

The guy stood and placed something on the chair. Evangelina supposed it was the dress he had been talking about. He walked to the door and silently opened the door.

"Good night, my Takara." He said before exiting.

Evangelina slowly drifted off to sleep, as if in a dream…

* * *

"Shinji!" Evangelina hugged him when he entered her room.

"Evangelina!" He exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Evangelina said.

"It's good to see you," Toji commented.

Evangelina hugged him too, "It's good to see you too, Toji."

"Are you going to go to school then?" Asuka asked from the doorway.

Evangelina shook her head, a small, almost unnoticeable frown on her face, "Sadly, the doctors still want to examine me further. I have to stay here for about two more days."

* * *

Shinji sat next to Evangelina, who was sitting on her bed. It was the afternoon now, after school. He'd decided to come alone. He wanted to ask her something…

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Evangelina asked.

Shinji, who'd been frowning slightly, looked up and shook his head, "No, not really."

"Oh."

Shinji was still contemplating those feelings he'd felt that first day he'd met Evangelina. He'd felt jealousy, right? And if he did, what reason did he have to be jealous of?

No. Shinji hadn't been jealous. Shinji realized that, on that day, he'd not been jealous, but angry. But it was a different kind of anger he felt; it was different from all those other times. He'd felt anger that he'd though only brothers and fathers and relatives felt.

He'd felt anger that a brother felt when their sister had a boyfriend. It was strange to him. Was he supposed to feel this way? Was he supposed to feel as if Evangelina were his sister?

"Evangelina, who's Zephyr?" Shinji questioned like an older brother would.

Evangelina looked surprised at his sudden question, "What do you mean?"

"Is he…Who is he?"

Evangelina paused for a moment, pondering the meaning of his question. Evangelina began to chuckle, "He's not my boyfriend, if that's what you think!"

"Then who is he?"

"He's my brother, silly!" Evangelina exclaimed, "In fact, he's my twin!"

Shinji sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good."

Evangelina gave him a strange look, "Were you jealous, Shinji?"

Shinji shook his head quickly, "No, of course not!" He answered truthfully.

Evangelina smiled, "Good."

"Evangelina, where is your brother?"

"I'd show you, but I can't leave this hospital for another day."

"Oh… Is something wrong with him?"

Evangelina shook her head sadly, "Well…Not exactly…Well, maybe…I'm not really sure…"

"The Eva said something about him…Before you got stuck in the hospital."

"What?"

"That he left you…In the streets…Crying."

"Oh…" Evangelina stared out her window. The sun was beginning to set. "My brother…He's in the hospital. About a month ago he came to visit me."

"Visit? Doesn't he live with you?"

Evangelina was about to answer when a nurse walked into the room, "Visiting hours are over. Don't come to visit her tomorrow, okay? The doctors will be examining her all day tomorrow before she leaves the hospital."

"Okay…" Shinji said. The nurse pulled him out of the room.

* * *

It was quite lonely…Being in a hospital all day…With no one to talk to. It was night time now. Tomorrow morning, she'd be able to leave. Evangelina shed her hospital gown. She picked up the folded package that the mysterious guy had left her.

Evangelina pulled the white dress on. Again it was a no sleeve one, but this one was made out of lace and silk. The lower part billowed in the wind, but not enough to reveal anything. The dress was a plain white dress with no designs on it. It hugged Evangelina's body tightly, except the lower part, and showed her beautiful body. It raised about three and a half inches from her knee.

He even left her a pair of pretty white high heeled shoes for her; they clicked on hard surfaces. A brush and hair tying things sat in a bag attached to her package.

Evangelina brushed her soft, silky hair until it was straight enough. She tied her hair up in a white scrunchy with a canary yellow flower attached. She pulled the high heeled shoes on. Her new outfit went perfectly with her white purse Misato, who'd found it, brought a couple days ago.

Evangelina twirled in front of the full-body mirror glued to the wall. She had her music on again, and filled the void of silence in the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

"My, my, you look wonderful," A voice said behind her.

Evangelina turned, the lower part of her dress twirling slightly. She saw him, the guy who'd been there two nights ago. He had silvery brown hair and pretty ruby red eyes.

"It's you." Evangelina said.

"Yes, it is me, Takara." He stated.

"How are you doing? Thank you for buying me these things."

"It was no problem at all. I am doing fine."

"That's good. Do you have a place to stay?"

The guy seemed slightly shocked by her question, but answered all the same, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you want to come live with me, at my mansion? It gets quite lonely."

He chuckled, "You do not even know my name. You don't even know me that well,"

"Your eyes, and your words, tell me who you are. I don't need to know your name because I already trust you. Trust speaks more than anyone can."

"That is true. Alright, I'll come live with you. That is, if it's not too much of a burden for you."

Evangelina shook her head, "Not at all!"

* * *

The guy smiled, "You know someone I know, and want to meet again."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Ikari Shinji."

"You know Shinji?"

"Yes. I must leave now, Precious. I will return later."

"Here, let me give you my address!" Evangelina quickly pulled pen and paper out of her purse and wrote her address upon it.

"Thank you," The boy said when she handed him the paper. "Now, go back to sleep, Takara."

"Okay," Evangelina left her shoes on the floor and got onto the bed. She pulled the sheets over her slime figure.

The boy went to the door and opened it slowly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Evangelina answered.

"Oh, and by the way, my precious, my name is Nagisa Kaoru."

* * *

**_NEXT TIME ON EVA X UNKNOWN AND Y SECRET..._**

**Kaoru** -

She is my precious Takara, and he is my love. They are good friends, though they have not known each other long. Peace has dawned on this world since they thought I was dead. I won't let them take her or him away from me. I am not here to harm humanity anymore. She saved me, this beautiful angel.

NEXT TIME, Takara My Precious.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
